Ziva returns
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Ziva returned to NCIS and she had a daughter Tony didn't know for two years


Ziva's back

What happens when Ziva returns

NCIS

Tony and Bishop were in elevator going up to their office. Bishop and Tony didn't say anything until Bishop broke silence, "So, you broke up with Zoe?" Tony looked up from staring at his phone, "How did you know that, Bishop?"

"Mcgee told me," Bishop replied. Tony nodded, "He never keep secret." Bishop nodded. As doors opened, Bishop and Tony walked to their speak and the 3 year old girl was sitting on Bishop's chair. Bishop walked to her chair, "Hey, little girl, what's your name?" "Maddie," Maddie replied. "How old are you?" "I'm three," Maddie showed three fingers.

Maddie got off of chair, "You can sit down," Bishop laughed, "Wow, thanks." Mcgee walked up, "Who's this little girl? Tony, you're wanted in Vance's office." Tony got off chair then walked upstairs. Maddie waited until Tony was gone, "Tony is my daddy. Ziva is somewhere. She said she'll be back like 15 minutes ago." Mcgee and Bishop gasped in shock.

Mcgee sit on chair, "I'll trace...never mind, she's here." Ziva walked up, "Hello, Mcgee and Bishop. I see you met my daughter. Does Tony know?" Bishop stood up, "No. He's in Vance's office." "Oh."

Vance's office

Tony sat down, "Did you say about job offer?" Vance put offer paper down, "Yes. Few years ago, while Gibbs was declined her offer to be a team leader in Spain. Now this is your second chance. There is team leader offer in Tel Aviv." Tony knows Ziva is there, "Can I think about it?" Vance nodded, "Yes. I need your decisions by end of month."

Tony stood up, "Thank you, Vance." Tony walked out then headed back downstairs. Ziva, Bishop and Maddie were in Abby's lab, "Hey, Mcgee." Mcgee stopped typing, "Hey, Tony. Go down to lab." Tony sat down, "Why?" Mcgee smiled, "Because there's someone waiting for you." Tony stood up then walked to Mcgee's desk,"Who?"

Mcgee started typing again, "Abby, Bishop and Maddie and her mom." Tony stopped Mcgee typing, "Who is Maddie's mother?" "She told me not to tell you." Mcgee replied. Tony slapped Mcgee then walked down to lab. Mcgee texted Abby, "He's on way."

Ziva and Maddie were standing in Abby's office. Abby heard Tony enter, "Abby. Who is here waiting for me?" Maddie came out, "Hi, daddy." Tony looked at Maddie froze for a minute then broke silence, "Maddie? You're my daughter?" Tony gasped, That means.." Ziva came out, "Hello, Tony. This is your daughter." Tony almost passed out, "Really? I never knew for three years." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. I knew today was right time to tell you if you wanted to come to Tel Aviv to stay with me and Maddie."

Tony made decision, "Um, well. Vance offered me a job as team leader in Tel Aviv." Ziva smiled, "That's perfect. I work in Mossad. I was team leader for a month because we lost a leader in bombing so my boss was looking for new team leader and I asked her about you like a month ago. I was going to tell you but I wanted to surprise you." Tony hugged Ziva, "I missed you." "I missed you too." Abby showed up, "I'll miss you. Did you tell Gibbs?" "He's behind you." Ziva, Tony, and Bishop replied same time.

Abby turned around, "Hi, Gibbs. You heard whole thing?" Gibbs laughed, "Yeah, Vance told me." "Have you told Jimmy and Ducky?" Bishop asked. "No. They were not in autopsy." Ziva replied.

Tony and Ziva entered Vance's office. Vance put phone down, "Hello, Ziva." Tony walked up close to desk then signed the offer, "I'm going to Tel Aviv. Ziva works at Mossad." Vance nodded, "Okay, well. I had two offers, one from Tel Avi and other one from Rota, Spain. So, you're going to Tel Avi?" "Yes," Tony replied.

5 hours later…

Tony and others were at airport saying goodbye. Ziva put bag on chair, "Goodbye. We will visit you guys as we can." Abby hugged Ziva, "I can't believe you're leaving again." Ziva hugged Abby, "I know, I wish we could stay here but he's needed at Mossad tomorrow. Where's Maddie?" " Bishop walked up with Maddie, "I took her to restroom. She asked me to go with her." Ziva nodded, "Oh, thank you." Ziva and Tony heard announcements, "That's us. So goodbye, guys." "Wait, I almost forgot." Abby replied as she took out two rings, "It's for you and Tony." Ziva took it then read, "Together forever. Wow, thank you." "Thanks. But if you two are getting married me, promise me, invite us to your wedding." Ziva looked at Tony then looked at Abby, "Actually. We decided to get eloped next week. You guys are invited."

Abby gasped, "Yay, we can come over." "Mummy!" Ziva looked around to discover Tony and Maddie were standing by gate, "I'm coming, Maddie. Bye." Ziva hugged Abby and others, "Jimmy, how is Victoria doing?" "She's doing great." Jimmy replied.

"Ziva! We got to go." Tony asked. Ziva waved bye then walked to gate.

As Ziva, Tony and Maddie found seats, "Maddie, do you want to sit between me and your daddy?" "Yes, mummy." Maddie replied. Tony sat next to window, Maddie sat in middle and Ziva sat next to Maddie, "Please put seat belt on," "Why?" "Because we need to put seat belt before we launch into air," Tony replied, "And when we land." "Okay, daddy." Maddie put seat belt. "She sometimes don't listen to me. She all said she wants her daddy so today was the time we came to see you." Ziva put seat belt on. Tony nodded, "So, I was going to ask something so while you were in Israel, were you dating anyone?" "No. Some people asked me out and I already told them that I already have boyfriend which was you, Tony. You dated Zoe." "Yeah, but we're not together anymore. I was going to propose to her but I changed mind, she's not right one. Only one woman is right one is you, Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "Yeah and you're right one for me too." "Mummy, can I have a drink?" "They will ask us for dink once we're in air." "Will there be snacks?" "Yes." "Are you and daddy going to get married?" "Yes, we are getting married next week." Tony replied. "By the way, my real name is Maggie and I will be four next week." "Oh," Tony replied. "She wanted you be with her for her 4th birthday so I thought we just visit for early birthday then she got really excited."

14 hours later

Tony, Ziva and Maggie entered Mossad Madam office, "Hello, Madam." Madam looked up from paper on desk, "Hello, Ziva. This must be Tony." Tony walked up, "My name is Tony Dinozzo. I accepted offer to be team leader." "That's good news. Vance already info me. Have you met your team yet? Ziva is on your team." Tony nodded, "I haven't met my team." Ziva opened door, "Let's go meet the team."

Ziva and Tony walked to their desks, "Looks like they're not here yet. By the way, I'm very special senior agent. You're our boss and Agents Alona is senior agent and Alva is probie agent. Alona is male name and he asked me out and I told him I have boyfriend. Alva is female name and she likes to frit to guys. Since you're her boss, she'll try not to frit at you." Alona and Alva showed up, "Morning, Ziva." "Good morning. This is your new team leader, Tony Dinozzo and my boyfriend soon to be married." Alona sat down, "Hello, boss. Sorry, I asked her out like 10 times past a month." Alva sat down, "So, Tony. " "Call him boss or Dinozzo on job." Ziva replied.

A week later….

Ziva and Tony were at judge where they were about to elope. Gibbs and others showed up, "Ziver." Ziva looked up from looking at her dress, "Hey, you guys made it in time. It's our turn in 5 minutes." "I'm happy for you and Tony and Maddie." Abby replied. "Thank you, Abby." Tony walked up, "We're ready. Where's Maddie?" Ziva sighed as she put her hand on head. Bishop showed up with Maddie, "She saw us so she ran to find me. I told her not to run from you two again."

"Thank you, Bishop. Maddie, if you run from us again, no dessert tonight," "Okay, Mummy." "You need to ask first if you want to see Bishop or Abby or your friends then me or your dad can go with you. You can't run alone or something could happen to you." Maddie nodded, "Yes, mommy."

Abby walked up, "Has she run from you before?" "Yes, several times." Ziva replied.

Judge came out, "It's your turn."

3 hours later, Tony and Ziva came out of Church as Tony and Ziva Dinozzo. Ziva and others went to a restaurant.

Maddie sat next to Ziva, "Can I have a water?" "Yes, you may." Ziva took out water bottle then gave it to Maddie. "So, we will be here for while. If we have few days off, we can visit you when we can." Tony asked. "Yes, or they can come to visit." Ziva replied. Ziva and others were talking for an hour.

Few hours later, Tony, Ziva and Maddie arrived at Ziva's house, "Welcome home, Tony."

Ziva and Tony kissed each other, "Had Maddie asked for sister or brother?" "Yes, she asked me for 2 weeks. Do you want a baby?" "Yes." "But first, we need to put Maddie in bed. It's past 10 pm." Maddie came out in PJS, "Mommy, daddy, can you tuck me in and kiss me goodnight?"

Ziva and Tony tucked Maddie in bed, "Goodnight Maddie."

Ziva and Tony entered bedroom, "Tony, do you remember the sperm donor?" "Um, 2 or 3 months ago, Wait, was my sperm donor match to you?" Ziva chuckled, "Yes, Tony, I'm 3 months pregnant. That's why, I flew to America to tell you but I wanted to wait until after we got eloped. So we're having a baby boy."

Tony smiled, "Wow, we're having baby. Before Maddie was born, we had sex, right?" "Yes, that was different way." Ziva replied.

Tony kissed Ziva, "Well, we should get some sleep."

Ziva kissed Tony, "Yeah, we should."

Ziva and Tony got in bed then went to sleep until Ziva's phone went off. Ziva answered, "Hello? Alva, Tony is married to me now, why don't you frit with Alona." Ziva hang up, "She wanted to date you but I'm married to you. She sounds like she's drunk."

Ziva and Tony went to sleep then Maddie got in bed with them.

The end

I hope Ziva returns to NCIS and Tony never knew he had a son.


End file.
